1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to column enclosure structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved column enclosing kit arranged to effect enclosure of an associated support column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The finished covering of columns to provide for the protection, as well as the visual enhancement of such column structure, is available in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,584 setting forth the use of a plurality of support plates mounted to corner portions of an associated structure that in turn are secured to a column, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,258 sets forth the decorative surrounding of a column, as further exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,547.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a kit structure providing for a plurality of components arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the surrounding of an associated column and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.